The University of Kansas Clinical Research Curriculum Program (CRCP) was established to fulfill an institutional mission to increase regional capacity for high quality training in clinical research. Since its inception in 2000, the CRCP has transformed clinical research training at the University of Kansas. The CRCP has been a focal point for the development of many new courses related to clinical research, the development of a new MS-CR degree, the creation of a new Certificate in Clinical and Translational Research, the establishment of a Distinguished Visiting Scholars Series, and the creation of new mentoring support programs for research mentors and their mentees. The CRCP, in collaboration with our recently funded GCRC, has generated new opportunities for sharing research findings and ideas in our Clinical and Translational Research Seminar Series. To date, 68 CRCP scholars have taken advantage of the training opportunities offered by the CRCP at the University of Kansas. These scholars have published more than 675 manuscripts and have been funded as PI on more than 120 grants. With this renewal application, we propose to establish the Clinical and Translational Research Education Center (CTREC). The CTREC will provide us with an infrastructure with which to build upon the successes that we have had over the past nine years. The CTREC will serve as a more visible, more fully integrated home for clinical and translational research at the University of Kansas. In particular, the CTREC and our renovated Internal Advisory Committee will enhance interdisciplinary training and mentorship across the Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing, and Allied Health and with other regional institutions. With the CTREC and support from this renewal, we propose to develop additional coursework, increase the use of novel technologies to enhance access to courses, create practical research training modules to supplement coursework, enhance mentorship opportunities, expand recruitment efforts, and improve interactive, interdisciplinary learning opportunities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): The University of Kansas Clinical Research Curriculum program will expand our regional capacity to train a new generation of clinical researchers. These researchers will have the skills to bring discoveries from the basic sciences into the domains of patient care and assure that effective care can be efficiently delivered to the community at large.